1. FIELD:
This invention is in the field of wheeled vehicles, particularly wheeled seats and chairs and, more particularly, wheeled seats which can be collapsed into compact form carriable by one hand. A closely related field is that of foldable or collapsible seats and chairs.
2PRIOR ART:
The patents listed below are a sampling of the prior art known to the subject inventor.
______________________________________ 630,427 3,909,061 2,528,676 3,968,991 2,589,372 4,025,088 2,729,276 4,164,354 2,996,204 4,369,987 3,544,157 4,405,042 3,674,306 4,415,177 3,765,718 4,527,829 ______________________________________
The art shown in Pat. Nos. 4,369,987; 4,415,177 and 4,527,829 is considered to come closest to addressing the problem so subject invention. However, none of the prior art is known to have provided solutions to the problem good enough to achieve significant commercial success with a collapsible wheeled seat. Such success is considered to require a seat which offers an optimum compromise among its utility, reliability, cost, weight, and its size and shape, ready to use when collapsed. These factors are obviously inter-related since the utility of the seat is related to its weight and its sizes and shapes. Also, reliability, weight and cost are heavily inter-related.
The primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a collapsible wheeled seat which provides an optimum compromise among the factors recited. The prime objective of the invention is that it be usable for moving freely through narrow entrances and passageways and for maneuvering about in small areas. Further, specific objectives are that the invention be reliable, i.e. structurally sound and not inadvertently collapsible, light enough to be easily carried by one hand, sized and shaped when collapsed to conform to airline carry-on luggage regulations, sized and shaped when ready for use to fit freely but closely in airplane aisles and restrooms and of reasonable cost.